Transition
by SelenaGomezMileyCyrusfan
Summary: Training them isn't easy, My visions are starting to actually make sense, Why are there so many relationships? And why is he looking at me like that! Look away loser! Why does it seem like something bad is going to happen? -A sequel to 'Insight'
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Reality struck. And it struck hard. Fear came along side the ugly feeling. For once, I wished I was just seeing things, my vision was going bad, or it was just a nightmare, which I needed to wake up from. I tried focusing on waking up, but my eyes opened to the reality clearer.

I glanced around at my injured friends, on the ground or against the wall. I gulped and lowered my head, knowing I hadn't protected them like I should have. I felt helpless at that moment.

My body forced me to look up at my condescending enemy. He smirked at me and then walked over to one of my unconscious friends slowly.

Once he had moved, I noticed from behind where he had been standing were the two that needed my help the most. They were the only ones left. They were scared, their eyes pleading for help, knowing I was their last hope of staying alive.

That was all it took. I was NOT going to let them down. If anything, I was going to save them. They. Would. Not. Get. Harmed.

Suddenly, the fear was replaced with bravery, weakness replaced with strength, and sadness replaced with anger. Deep, unadulterated anger! What the heck was I doing just standing around like an idiot! I was going to do something about the crisis!

My eyes narrowed to slits. My enemy must've noticed the change in atmosphere, for he turned to look at me. I wasted not a second more.

The anger flowed through me as I kicked off the ground and flew straight at him with all of my super speed. I had killed someone before doing that type of stunt, maybe it would work again. He smiled. Oh no. It was just what he wanted. His gigantic hand came out of nowhere, hitting me directly in the stomach and sending me flying back into the pool from where we had entered. So much for all of that training I had gone through. It left me confused and dazed in the water.

I regained myself and my eyes widened. A large black platform was coming across the water. It quickly locked in with the other side. I knew his intentions. I couldn't escape to get air. I didn't know how long I could hold my breath…


	2. How pt 1

**Hey, everyone! Guess who finally posted her new chapter! Me! I KNOW you guys have been waiting since July for this story and even worse since I posted the breath stopping (lol) prologue. **

**So anyways, here is the first chapter! I hope you guys like it, cuz I literally had so much stress put on my between either studying (which is NECESSARY) or typing this story. You're welcome. I finally got around to it while watching glee on dvd. (No flames because of that sentence!)**

**So yeah, I hope you enjoy the chapter and review! Thanks! :)**

**Chapter 1: How**

**Part 1**

How did I get there? I mean seriously! It felt like just a moment before, I had been average Becky Botsford and super-alter ego Wordgirl with a fairly normal life. I went to school every day, always did my homework, hung out with my best friend, and had a crush on a friend. Tobey was my enemy, and I fought villains, always beating them due to their own idiotic ways. Then, I was the lost child with the destiny of defeating an evil lord? I had to train and lead an army into battle sometime in the future? My life was not normal after.

I mean, c'mon! I was standing there next to my new friend, Paige Moore, and my newly discovered cousin, Bella Alorean. In a Dress! I HATED dresses! Skirts and pretty shirts didn't bother me in the slightest, but dresses? I couldn't stand them! In some situations, such as the one I was in, required one, and who else other than Paige would have picked it out for me?

Paige had a unique sense of fashion. She was always wearing something unusual or different. Such as a Michael Jackson hat, or some kind of other hat, crazy socks, crazy shoes, crazy combos, or maybe even a shirt with some kind of pun on it. She wasn't afraid to show her true style.

I suppose that's why Kim put Paige in charge of picking out the bridesmaids' dresses. Kim didn't want the wedding to be average; she just didn't roll like that. She was unique in her own way, and she was proud of it. So, she let Paige pick out a different individual dress for each bridesmaid, which of course, me, Paige, and Bella, were. The wedding was definitely not normal.

Really what in my life was? Definitely not my trainees, or my compiled schedule, or my summer in general! I mean, it had just started, but it didn't look like I'd get to do all of the things a 5 grader should normally do in the summer. You know, like swimming, hanging, watching TV shows, going places, and dare I say it, dating. That was all crossed out. My schedule was booked. And Tobey knew that more than anyone else did. And he suffered it more than anyone else did.

I was never around or available to do anything with him. It was just common observations that he didn't like my duties very much. It wasn't rocket science, but it wasn't like I had control over my destiny! He'd have to understand that, or else there'd be problems.

I peered passed Bella, who was to my right, and looked across to the groomsmen. Tobey was appearing short next to 15 year old Jonah Smith. He looked handsome in his tux, I had to say. Another thing about us was that both hated dressing up. Dresses, tuxes, nope, none of it worked for either of us.

The boy clearly felt my gaze on him, so he peered in front of Jonah towards me. My cheeks went red and my lips formed a gentle smile. He reciprocated. He was just completely pulled into the whole mess without warning or permission. I felt bad, but he didn't seem to mind most of it, I thought. I remembered when we told him:

_It was the day after Rhidion was killed. Paige and I were walking to school; Paige chatting about her task and me tuning her getting-to-be-annoying voice out. It was a sunny day, and no clouds were even visible. The birds chirped, while the trees swayed gently in the soothing breeze. It felt too good to be true, but it was what the weathermen had predicted it to be like for the rest of the day._

_I felt renewed, refreshed, overjoyed, and overconfident after the previous day. All the stress and uncertainty had been lifted from my shoulders. At least for a couple days until Paige would take off and start sending me trainees to train. Her training me hadn't sounded stressful at the time. I at least had a few days almost totally reserved to myself._

_We continued walking down the sidewalk, maneuvering through the crowd. Paige didn't even notice I wasn't listening. We turned a corner where we could see the school about 4 blocks down._

_Out of the blue, I felt the side of me being tackled. Fortunately, I kept my balance and the tackler had his arms around my waist._

"_Oh My God! You're alive!" He exclaimed, burying his head in my shoulder. His blonde hair brushed my neck, and I felt his heart rate go down, like 1,000. He had his eyes closed tight as well as his grip._

_I rolled my eyes and sighed with a little laughter._

"_Yeah, I'm alive, Tobey. Or else, I wouldn't be standing here."_

_Before even thinking, I put my arms around the boy and embraced him as he did me, lowering my head onto his shoulder. The motion just felt right. The smile didn't vanish from my face. My eyes automatically shut themselves, so I could peacefully think and enjoy the moment myself._

_The feeling I had, the feeling of being wanted sore through me. The feeling of care from another filled me to the brim. It was grand and energizing. I never wanted it to leave. I could've stood there all day with those feelings. The feeling of love, the feeling of relief, the feeling of happiness, the feeling of…someone watching the whole thing take place. An __outsider._

_I opened my eyes and my suspicions were proven to be correct. Paige was standing there with her arms crossed, head cocked to the side slightly, and an eyebrow raised. Her black sunglasses, cowgirl boots, short white skirt, and black leather jacket made her seem a much higher authority to me. The gum in her mouth made a pop, which made me pull out of the embrace._

_I blushed instantly and stared down at the ground. My arms were behind my back. It was the guilty, embarrassed expression. Tobey produced an extra confused look on his face, basically screaming out 'Ok. What did I do wrong?'_

_The both of us then heard a small chuckle come from Paige. She slid her sunglasses off her eyes and onto her head revealing her smug, golden brown eyes._

_I turned my head and glared at her, just as Tobey did. The girl __always__ got in the way and spoiled the moments._

"_Ha, what? Did I ruin your little 'moment'? Did I ruin the great reunion of Romeo and Juliet?" She asked with her baby eyes. She lifted her extra straightened hair that fell to just about below her shoulders into a ponytail. Afterwards, she slammed her hands onto her hips. "Well, let me send my apologies through an annoyed voice. While your 'moment' happened, real time ticked by. And if you didn't remember that you're a 5__th__ grader who has to get to school, then let me refresh your memory."_

_I growled at her. At times, Paige could be a real nuisance. She had as big of an ego as she did a heart and a sense of fashion. I supposed that was just how 14 year olds were._

_But I didn't care what the girl told me. Tobey, of all people, deserved to know what was happening, yet he was going to be the last one to know! I already knew what it was like to be kept in the dark, although Paige would disagree with that statement. So, I wasn't going to let her push me around._

"_No, Paige," I told her, standing my ground, being completely serious. "I don't care about school right now. I believe Tobey deserves to know what's going on, and I don't care what you say. I'm going to tell Tobey with or without your help or permission." A surprising, confident humph ended my speech towards her._

_An even unexpected grin formed on my friend's face which left me confused. Wasn't she pissed?_

"_You passed," The teen blurted out._

_A frown formed on my face, while a confused rose one on Tobey's face._

"_Huh?" I asked. "What are you talking about?"_

_Paige chuckled, "You passed. My test."_

"_What test?"_

"_The one I just gave you. You see, I was testing you with my amazing comeback. The test was to see if you followed my orders like a wussy, goody-goody, or if you had some guts and went against me. It shows rebellion, recklessness, and strength, as well as courage and resistance. The fact that you are willing to play hooky on school just to explain our challenge to your-new-found-boyfriend shows spunk. We need people like that in the army. We need these qualities in you if you are to lead the army," My friend explained._

_Tobey's and my mouth dropped open for the fact that 1. Paige had been testing me and 2. That she had come up with that extraordinary fast. My eyes shifted in the boy's direction and he met my gaze. I chuckled. We both started laughing, who the heck knows why. We didn't go on too long, mostly because it really wasn't that funny._

_And because of Paige's interrupting, arrogant comment, "Are you done yet? Because my life is just wasting away."_

"_Yeah, sorry," I finished, not wanting to anger her anymore than I already had._

"_No, you never apologize to the enemy! Never show weakness. Always appear and sound strong," The girl scolded. "That's your first…well, technically second lesson, Becky. You might want to be taking notes or something."_

_I grinned. Paige was just so sarcastic. She was way different from Violet, who was always happy, optimistic, absentminded, and caring. Paige was sarcastic, arrogant, strong, and smart. Different from any friend I'd ever had. Although Paige was annoying, she was definitely my 2__nd__ best friend. Unfortunately, I couldn't have met my second best friend at a worse time._

_My mind got so caught up in thinking that I forgot Tobey was there. Until I felt a small, tentative tap on my shoulder, of course._

"_Um, Becky?" The boy asked. "Are you ok and just daydreaming?"_

_I shook the daze out of my head to answer his question, "Sorry, I was thinking. Let's go somewhere to explain. Let's go, you two."_

_I started walking to an alley. They followed quickly._

_After that, Paige and I explained the whole story to Tobey; every last detail. From that morning when I had gotten the first warning from Paige, to the day before's events, killing Rhidion and meeting the Lexiconian council. He didn't seem too surprised, until we mentioned that Bella was my long-lost cousin. The boy obviously hadn't seen that coming. Mostly, his response to the whole thing surprised me. He wasn't extremely confused and he took it all so calmly. I had been surprised and caught off guard, not prepared for any of that nuttiness to step into my life. After a while, things stopped surprising me and my life couldn't have seemed to get any weirder. The wedding hadn't even struck the craziness nerve in me._

But Skylar stepping into my line of vision had struck me out of my flashback.

"Why are you staring at your man, Becky?" Skylar asked, walking passed me after one of the groomsmen had walked her up the aisle.

"Yeah, this is Kim's day. Not yours," Madge agreed from the other side of Paige. She said it like I was some kind of bug ruining the wedding.

Skylar Strofy and Madge Powner weren't always jerks, only when Kim or something about Kim came into the picture. They were her two best friends, and they'd defend her against anything, even if the changes of winning were slim. They were 18, just like her, although they weren't Lexiconians, so they weren't one of my trainees.

I also suspected that they had bitter feelings against me since Kim picked me to be her maid of honor instead of one of them. I _had_ been awestruck when Kim had made the decision. I wasn't her best friends like they were. I was just me, her trainer. Jealousy is one of those things you wish would just disappear, like transporters do. Some of my trainees were transporters, so you could bet they were fun to work with.

"Becky!" Paige snapped in a hushed whisper, "Shut your thoughts up! I'd be able to hear you thinking outside of this building!"

"Yeah," Bella agreed.

Paige was a mind reader, just like Bella, even though her initial power was divining, which was being able to see the future. But her power and mind were so advanced that she could do almost anything with her mind. Obviously that's somewhat of an exaggeration, but not too far off. She got two divining genes, one from her dad and one from her mom, so adding the Earth's ability to enhance powers, Paige's powers were extremely sophisticated. She could do much more than what Bella could do.

"Hey, you know I love when you talk, or rather, think about me, but now is not the time. This time had to be all on Kim," Paige interrupted again.

"Then shut me off! You can do that right? Or are your powers too 'superior' to be shut off?" I mocked.

Being with the teen so much had given me a sarcastic edge. I had to admit; sometimes it was fun to be bad. Once in a while it was enjoyable to be annoying. I wasn't saying it was right, but it sure brought pleasure to see the girl put on her annoyed face.

She rolled her eyes and turned her head away from me.

I grinned. It wasn't easy to make Paige give in. It seemed almost impossible. But either I was learning and getting better or she was getting weaker in sarcasm. Her journey must have been changing her ego around. I could tell the break she was on for the wedding relieved her, so she could get some of her lost ego back. There were some trainees indirectly helping her before she went back out.

"I forgot to tell you though, that dress looks really solid on you," Skylar told me, peering from in front of Paige.

I couldn't tell if it was a compliment or an insult. I could never tell the difference when it came to Skylar and Madge. I could with Paige instantly, but these girls were an entirely different story.

Well, I had hoped it was a compliment, because if I HAD to wear a dress, it at least had to look good on me. I had to admit, the white sleeveless dress that went down to my knee caps, with a light blue sash around the waist made me look pretty in my opinion. It flowed around me elegantly. The bottom could spin and it made me feel like a ballerina. It was starting to grow on me as I examined it more.

That wasn't how I felt when I first got it however.

**Continued in the part 2 of this chapter! I wrote SO much that it had to be spilt into 2 chapters! but they are part 1 and part 2 not chapter 1 and chapter 2. So, yeah. Oh yeah, and the lack of reviews is extremely depressing...**


	3. How pt 2

**Here is the second part of the first chapter. I said mostly what I wanted to say in the part before this. So, there's nothing really to say now.**

**Chapter 1: How**

**Part 2**

_We tried on our dresses for the first time, Paige, Bella, and I, 4 days before the wedding in the store. That Tuesday, Paige really wanted to see if her choices for us worked out. We all tried on out dress and came out at the same time._

"_OMG, Becky! I knew that white one would look dashing on you!" The teen exclaimed at the sight of me. She squealed like someone who had gotten their own set of car keys at 16._

_I, however, was just miserable. Dresses again weren't my fashion. I stared at the girl in the mirror staring right back at me. I couldn't even recognize myself. The dress had almost changed me into a completely new person!_

_I frowned at my image. Sure the dress was cute, but I didn't enjoy being someone I was not. Wasn't that something they taught you not to do in grade school? Not to be someone else?_

"_Well, Becks," The 14 year old told me, putting her hand on my shoulder, and smiling like a wildfire, "With a little makeup, you'll look hot."_

_I chuckled at that. I wasn't hot, I had never been, and never would be. We saved all of that hot stuff for the popular, preppy girls. If I was hot, I'd be one of them, but I obviously wasn't. So, the word 'hot' didn't apply to me. Plus, that wasn't truly the correct definition of the word 'hot'. Hot meant very warm. Teens had turned the word into meaning gorgeous, beautiful, and pretty. _

_Paige looked like that though. Her strapless, silk, blue, cocktail dress made her look hot. The dress went halfway down her knees and had a black see through thing with flowers stitched in over top of that half. Across the waist was a black sash tied in a bow off to the side. Her bare neck was occupied by a silver diamond locket. _

_The girl did some poses as she examined herself in the mirror. She of course was wearing makeup, so her look was complete._

"_Not yet, Becky," She answered me, but still looking at herself. "I'm going to straighten my hair to make it look a lot less thick and ugly like it is right now. I'm not doing your hair, because you hair is fine." _

_The teenager finally pulled herself away from the mirror and looked at both of us. "We all have different looks. Each dress says something different, has a different story. Mine says homecoming and prom, lookout! Yours, Becks, says wedding or confirmation time, and yours, Bella, is totally screaming 16__th__ birthday, here I am! I know they aren't wedding style, but I wanted to just pick a dress that would really make you look fabulous. And I was right! Well, aren't I always right?" Paige told us._

_I hadn't really had time o admire Bella's dress yet. It DID look good on her. It was sleeveless, but not strapless. It had a swirly strap on both shoulders connecting to the top of the dress. It was multicolored, red, orange, a slight bit of purple, and orange dominate. It was about the same length as Paige's, but more frilly and outward. Hers could spin like a ballerina too. There was a pretty multicolored diamond shaped sash around her waist that really pulled it together. _

_The way my teen friend had described our dresses was really true. Paige looked like she was off to homecoming, Bella looked like she was having her 16__th__ birthday, and I looked like I was going to a wedding or a banquet._

"_That's right," Paige sung, pulling us together. "I had foreseen how these dresses would look on you, but I really wanted to see them in front of me. Co dose to me!"_

"_I really like yours, Becky. Very sweet, and very you," My cousin complimented. When she had said it, I know she had meant it._

Unlike Skylar. I actually thought I had heard a giggle come from those two after Sky's comment. But I wasn't in the mood to start a fight with Kim's BFs, especially not on her wedding.

Kim was as excited as a little kid ready to ride a rollercoaster for the first time. The girl was so eager to be wed to Ky, her to be husband. Kim really, really, really loved Ky a whole lot and anyone with eyes could see that. He felt the same way. Although, it was weird that they had just met at the beginning of May, and Ky proposed 3 weeks after, and BAM! 2 weeks after that, they were getting married! And I was stuck in a dress, standing next to my cousin and second best friend in front of a church full of people.

It's not that I didn't agree with Kim's decision of Ky, it's just that their relationship seemed rushed. Well, I suppose that if I had been in Kim's position, I would have done the same thing. Maybe.

You see, Kim was sent to Earth in second grade. That's what happens to a lot of Lexiconian kids. They get sent to Earth for safety, because of space, for running away, and such. Kim was sent by her parents because of the war. They wanted her to stay out of it and not grow up like that. But before they sent her, her mother had gifted to her a ring.

"_Here you go, Kimmy," The mother chocked up handing over the piece of jewelry to the child sitting upon a stool. "I want you to have this ring sweetie. It is very special, so never take it off. Promise me."_

_The woman gently slipped the gold ring around the young girl's finger. Kim held up her hand to get a closer look at the ring._

"_What's so special, mom?" The kid asked, curiously._

"_This ring will glow when the perfect man, the one who will love you, take care of you, and treat you right, comes along. When the one meant for you stumbles into your life. It will make sure you won't get caught in a bad relationship. It helped me, now I want you to have it. Listen to it, it won't lead you wrong," The mother hugged her daughter tightly._

"_Ok, mom." _

"_I love you, honey."_

Kim had choked up telling me and Bella that story in May. Obviously, the ring had worked.

The day Kim arrived was the same day Ky had arrived too. They spotted one another, and Kim's ring glowed very, very, very brightly. The girl was so stunned, but she bolted right into his arms. Ky knew right when he saw her that she was the one. The two love birds immediately started dating every night after training. They got to know each other extremely quick and realized they had a lot in common, but a lot different.

I had once heard that if there is a balance between alikes and differences, it made a smooth relationship. Who knows where I heard that.

Soon after that, Ky asked Kim to marry him. There was no hesitation in her reply. She was so ready, so in love, and so not ready to let go.

I actually disagreed with their decision and actually confronted Kim straight up. I told her I believed she was moving too fast, that she, Ky, and anybody else wouldn't be able to catch up. I believed she was rushing into things 1. Because she didn't want to lose him or 2. Because she was afraid she'd change her mind for some reason.

I suggested waiting at least a while longer to get more settled and to have things slow down. But she made a true point: Things would only get more hectic and faster as the summer went on.

I knew it was true, based on what Paige had told me about her mission. Kim explained to me that she believed she and Ky were ready and she knew what she wanted. And I immediately understood, from her final statement, that her mind had been made and that there was NO changing it.

That's when I started complaining to Bella, who probably got annoyed after a while, not that she would show it. Bella was a very calm girl. Since I had met her, she had never been pushed over the edged or blown a fuse. Her emotions were always under control, and the girl was also a very kind-hearted sweet kid. She did have the power to control emotions, as well as her mind reading power. It was almost like she was the complete opposite of me. She got along with Violet pretty well, you could imagine.

So, the whole Kim and Ky wedding just made her happy, not worried like I was. The divorce rate was so high… I didn't even want to think about it.

"You shouldn't even be thinking at all! Well maybe about how adorable Connor and Flor look!" Paige exclaimed, gazing towards the aisle of the church.

The pews were filled to the brim with people. Friends, family, relatives, teachers, ect. Kim had invited a lot of people. Ky let her plan the almost everything about the wedding. How sweet!

Speaking of sweet, I noticed Connor and Flor then. They were adorable!

Connor looked very cute in his mini tuxedo, carrying the small pillow containing the two gold wedding rings perched comfortably on the top. Flor looked ravishing in her short flower dress with purple straps, brown hair pulled up into a perfect bun, and a bright rose gently nested on the side of her head. She was carrying the basket of flowers, while carefully pulling out the flowers and throwing them in the aisle. Not to mention their arms were interlocked. It increased the cuteness factor about 100%.

Connor Relosky and Flora Ann Snyder were not afraid to show their friendship. Truthfully, it was nothing more than friendship, because Paige had told me. She had read their minds of course. But they were always together. They were BFFs. They were both 5 years old. Connor had come one day earlier than Flor (we called her Flor because it's short for Flora Ann), because he lived closer.

They both amazed me in how intelligent they were for 5 years olds. Well, they were Lexiconians. We had exceptional intellect.

I learned that Connor's adoptive parents wanted to spoil him, but he refused to let them. Flor's adoptive parents were kind to her, not that Connor's weren't. Connor was so relieved when he left them and came for training. He was even happier when he met Flor. Neither of them had siblings before, so they treated each other like that, mostly for fun.

I thought it was delightful. And apparently the whole church did also. They all awed once the kids had made their way to the altar. Connor went over and stood beside Jonah, while Flor went over and stood beside Bella.

"Nice job, Flor," My cousin complimented sincerely. "You two looked so sweet coming down the aisle. I wish I had brought my camera."

The little girl looked up at Bella and smiled, "Thanks, Bella." Flor could talk, but she still had the little kid sound to it.

Suddenly, the wedding march burst out through the church.

"You know what that means," Bella whispered to Flor.

The toddler nodded excitedly and focused all of her attention at the beginning of the aisle. The church attendants stood and faced the back.

There she is, I thought.

There she was indeed.

Kim was standing all of the way down the aisle in her dress.

Her DRESS.

Her oh-so magnificent, white, wedding dress. So beautiful and detailed, it was actually hard to describe perfectly.

It was strapless and had gold squiggles stitched in around the top. Some gold went down the stomach part and then the dress went down all the way to the ground. More gold was stitched at the bottom gradually going away as it went up to the waist. Kim wore almost see through, white gloves, and a gold heart necklace. She had white earrings, and her hair was perfectly curled, falling down around her face and flowing casually onto her shoulders. Such a sight, such a sight.

I couldn't even completely describe her beauty. Well, I probably could since I had a grand vocabulary, but right then, I was for a loss for words, everything stuck in my throat.

My trainee walked down the aisle as the music played, her looking sincere and so darn pleased. Ky most likely had a huge grin, but I couldn't bear to look at him, because I couldn't take my eyes off Kim.

She had shown her dress to NO ONE. Of course, Paige, Bella, and all other mind readers had seen through her thoughts, but all the humans and un-mind readers had no clue the power that the dress obtained.

It was remarkable, and mine looked like nothing compared to hers. In fact, none of ours…

"Oh no! Don't you dare even say anything about my dress, Becky, or I assure you won't wake up tomorrow morning!" Paige interrupted my thoughts in a whisper.

Geez was someone cranky.

I really hated Paige's powers sometimes. I wish she was just powerless sometimes! Nothing could be kept from her. None of my secrets or personal events, or even plans were safe. I felt so invaded. It wasn't fair.

Finally, Kim had reached the alter and stood next to Ky. They faced the priest and everyone in the pews sat down. Unfortunately, we bridesmaids and groomsmen had to stand the whole time. I tried not to think about that. They were both exuberant.

There! My vocab was coming back!

After that, I started dozing. I couldn't help it; church really wasn't my thing. My brain tried to keep my eyes open as hard as they could, or was that my guilty conscious trying?

Anyways, whatever the case, they couldn't sustain my ears. They shut down. I know I shouldn't fall asleep and focus on the couple.

I recalled Bella and Paige both waking me up, and Skylar once poking me with a hair pin. The whole church ceremony was a big blur as I fought the war to stay awake. Time felt like it was slowing down. I felt minutes, no seconds, passing by as if snails where controlling it.

A lot of people noticed my constant checking of the clock. Time wouldn't speed up and go fast enough!

Eventually, I heard two fateful words, "I do."

The wedding was almost over! Suddenly, I was coming back from the tired world and had energy to win the sleep war. The priest said some more things and some jingles started chiming from the balcony. Yes! Kim and Ky turned towards the audience.

"I give you," The priest exclaimed, waving his hands in the air. "Mr. and Mrs. Charleston!"

The sound barrier was broken when a huge chorus of claps and screams erupted from the crowd. I felt myself covering my ears, as well as most of my Lexiconian friends and trainees. With super hearing everything sounded a lot louder than how loud it really was.

Kim and Ky started walking back down the aisle, waving elatedly towards the crowd. After they were halfway, Connor and Flor skipped down together, smiling effortlessly. Bella and Jonah were next, and finally, I felt Tobey's arm around mine. I smiled at him, so he did the same. We walked together, ignoring the outside world.

"So, that was interesting, huh?" The boy asked.

"Yeah. Interesting," I agreed, looking down at the floor.

He did too and started blushing for some reason. I thought he got over blushing around me.

"Well, ready for the reception?" The boy continued, as we reached the end of the aisle.

Truth be told, I wasn't. I wasn't ready to go. I hadn't been ready for any of it. But, I kept it to myself.

"Sure."

We followed Bella and Jonah to the door of the church.

"Let's roll."

Rolling wasn't something I wanted to do. I didn't really want to go to the reception. If there was anything I loathed more than dresses, it was dancing.

* * *

><p><strong>ewww, they are off to the reception! Wonder how that's going to go? Anyways, just so you know, this is the continuation of the part before this. there wont be as much explaining and stuff in the chapters to come. there will be more talking and action. thanks and review!<strong>


	4. AUTHOR's MESSAGE

Hey, guys! I bet you didn't think you'd be hearing from me again, did you? Well, I'm sorry to say this isn't good news. By now, you probably have made your own assumptions on why I haven't updated this story. Well, I'm here to tell you why and what's going on.

I'm discontinuing this story. I'm sorry, I know a bunch of you liked it, but I can't finish this.

Let me explain: Well, as school went on, I had less and less time to write the story. I was still really into it at the time, but I just didn't have the time. But, by the time school ended, I had grown an interest in a different story idea and became uninterested in finishing Transition or even the whole trilogy. I began writing this other story as an outside, non-fanfic thing. It's about 4 boys and how a new girl in their class drags them into her dark and dangerous past.

Anyways, I'm truly sorry. I just can't finish it. I know a lot of you liked it and really wanted it to continue, but it's not. Maybe I'll write up a synopsis on what would have happened through Transition and then into the last story.

Thank you for reading and I'm very sorry,

SelenaGomezMileyCyrusfan or Miz


End file.
